The Shadow Realm, No Longer Vacant
by Bejaki Armoured Llama
Summary: What happens when Yami Marik is determined to put EVERYONE in the Shadow Realm, in PYRAMIDS...Funnier then it sounds...I hope...


A/N: Greetings and welcome to our first ever joint fanfiction! I am Armoured Llama (AL) and this is Bejaki (Bej) *waves* This fiction was inspired by all the wonderful humor writers out there and their wonderful YGO obsessions! Keep the love! ;) Also of note, Ryou Bakura-Ryou, Yami Bakura-Bakura, Yami Yugi- Yami, Marik-Marik, and (DUH) Yami Marik-Yami Marik. And this takes place during the Battle City Finals, after Mai's banishment.  
  
---------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Do you see Yami and Kaiba as single? Then you should know that YGO does NOT belong to us! *sob*  
  
--------------------  
  
THE SHADOW REALM- NO LONGER VACANT  
  
CHAPTER 1- The Demented Obsessor of Glass Pyramids  
  
The day began as any other in Domino. The mist was gathering around Yami Marik in an unusual fashion as he prepared to send yet another soul to the 'dreaded' shadow realm. The unfortunate receiver of his curse.Tea.  
  
"No! Can't we all just be friends!?"  
  
"Silence fool! You shall have NO friends where you are going!" He glared at the whining girl with contempt.  
  
"NO! NO FRIENDS! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea shrieked as Yami Marik locked her away in her cell of DOOM.A little glass pyramid.  
  
"You know," Tristan mused aloud as another of his 'friends' was banished, "If EVERYONE is sent away to live in those pyramids, then eventually he'll run out of them. What happens then?"  
  
Unfortunately for Tristan, Yami Marik overheard his foolish comment. "How DARE you question my excellent plan! For that.I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!"  
  
"What! WHY!? It was a good point, man!" Joey exclaimed in his best friend's defense.  
  
"You shall go as well!" Yami Marik raised 'his' Millenium rod and sent the two foolish boys to their respective pyramids. "Well," Yami Marik mused to himself, "I suppose that is enough damage for one night." He looked at Mai, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik and poor, poor Roland, who was only trying to serve them drinks, who were all trapped in the SHADOW REALM! (duhn, duhn DUHN!)  
  
Just as Yami Marik was leaving his little dueling platform, Yugi (and thus Yami), Mokuba, Kaiba, and Bakura (and thus Ryou) came bursting through the elevator to the top of the blimp. Kaiba was the first to speak, "Who gave a psychopath like you authorization to be up here alone?"  
  
"And what happened to my friends!?!?!" Yugi ran over to the bodies of all who were sent to the Shadow Realm. (See above)  
  
"Roland!!! You jerk! What did you do to Roland?!" Mokuba exclaimed, rushing to the side of the fallen servant.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was standing nearby thinking something along the lines of, *And I'm here why??*  
  
Yami Marik gave them all evil glares of DEATH! Raising 'his' Millenium Rod to send them to the Shadow Realm, he turned it first to the younger of the Kaiba brothers. "You first!"  
  
"No!! Help me big brother!" But it was too late. Yami Marik sent him to the Shadow Realm. In his own glass pyramid. (  
  
"Why you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaiba made a blind raging run at Yami Marik, who was unable to dodge it. Kaiba tackled him, and as he fell, the Rod went off. The shot headed for Yami Marik, but he dodged it, and it hit poor Kaiba in the chest. "What the..?!!"  
  
And with that the elder of the brothers was also sent to the Shadow Realm. But to his horror, Yami Marik was running out of space, so he had to share a tiny glass pyramid.With Joey.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!! NOT YOU!" Joey yelled in horror as Kaiba appeared in his pyramid. "I wanted Mai, not you!"  
  
"Oh, like I want to be stuck here with a monkey like you?"  
  
"Whad you say!?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
------And the we leave the two, fighting (Kaiba winning, of course!), to check out the action with Yami Marik------  
  
"No! Those were my friends! How could you?" Yugi cried out in despair, tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light appeared from the necklace Yugi wore. "Yuuuuugiohhhhhh!!!!!" And suddenly Yugi grew only a few feet ;), and had a slightly different hair style, and a much more commanding voice. He was also suddenly a lot hotter looking. ;).  
  
"How dare you hurt my light like that! He's very sensitive!" Yami looked around at the bodies on the ground. "Marik," he growled, "What have you done to all of my friends."  
  
Before Yami Marik could answer, a noise was heard from a part of the blimp that was forgotten. A sigh of bordom. "This is really too boring. I don't care for any of them. Call me when there are some knives or duels going on." With that the form of Bakura transformed back into cute little Ryou.  
  
Poor Ryou was baffled. Then he spotted Yami, "Yugi? What is going on? AHHH!" Poor Ryou. Poor, poor Ryou was just sent to the shadow realm to dwell with.His Yami!  
  
"What the heck have you done! I was only gone for what, two SECONDS and you got us sent to the Shadow Realm! You..you.weakling!" Bakura ranted, holding a knive, which he was gesturing with wildly, while a very scared Ryou sat as far away from his Yami as he could in the tiny pyramid with his legs drawn up to his stomach. Ryou was looking at the knive with very big, round, frightened eyes, while Bakura was holding it lovingly as if it was his only sanity left.Which it probably was.Scary as that is for poor Ryou.  
  
------And we leave the two, poor Ryou, to check out the action with Kaiba and Joey------  
  
Kaiba was currently reading, (how he got a book, nobody knows), and Joey was trying his best to annoy him. So that he would accept the challenge of a duel. "C'mon! You're just scared. Scared that I'll beat you!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, and shut his book with a snap. "Listen, not only do neither of us even HAVE our decks, but you are no where near my skill level! I have no wish at all to duel a pathetic monkey-boy loser like you!"  
  
"How dare you! Wait.Then why did ya come here if you don't wanna duel?" Joey asked in honest confusion.  
  
"UHHH!!!! I did NOT come here by free will! DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID PYRAMIDS MARIK!!!!!" Kaiba roared in total anger.  
  
------Back with Yami and Yami Marik------  
  
Just as Yami and Yami Marik were preparing to duel with their Millenium items, the Rod suddenly activated as a result of it's rightful owner's (Kaiba's) fury. "What the.!? My Rod! NOOOO!" Yami Marik yelled as the Rod went wild, zapping everyone left.  
  
Yami Marik was sent to dwell with Tea. "Noo! The agony! How DARE my Rod defy me! NO!"  
  
Yami was sent with Marik, "YOU! This is ALL your fault! Why did you create such an evil counterpart?!"  
  
Yugi was sent with Mokuba, "Well, at least I got put with a friend. How are you Mokuba?"  
  
"ROLAND! I want to be put with Roland. Second only to my brother, he was my.my role model! My father! ROLAND!"  
  
------Back to the lonely, forgotten Millenium Rod------  
  
Ishizu walked out of the elevator, her necklace telling her something terrible had happened. She spotted the Rod on the ground and walked towards it, picking it up. "My brother."  
  
But then, she felt as if the Rod was, SPEAKING to her. She could feel, *take me to Seto Kaiba! NOW!*  
  
And with that, she and the Rod vanished into the Realm of Shadows. (We got tired of typing it that way, so we thought we'd try it backwards) ;)  
  
But, as she was transported, there was no pyramid to await her! All the souls trapped into the pyramids were released, allowed to have a moment free of their cellmates before suddenly becoming trapped in one, almighty PYRAMID!  
  
So, trapped in the pyramid, nicely smashed together were: Mai, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Yami Marik, Ishizu, Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura and of course, poor, poor Roland.  
  
What fun!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Sequel or not, you be the judge! Thank you! *waves* BYE! 


End file.
